Raimundo and Kimiko a love story
by batmannomi
Summary: Raimundo and Kimiko are made for each other, we all know that, but what happens when Jack Spicer uses a new shen gong wu to control Kimiko's heart? Will love find a way?
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful glistening sun shone down on the xiaolin temple as the monks were outside for their morning training. As usual Master Fung had given them each a shen gong wu to practise with and had paired them up to practise battle techniques. At one end of the practise ground was Omi and Clay; an unfair battle when you compare size. However, Omi was a very skilled warrior. At the other end of the practise ground was Raimundo and Kimiko; two very skilled warriors who were also very great friends. However, unknown to Kimiko there was more to her Raimundo wanted to be than just which he could never admit.

As the two warriors battled with their chosen shen gong wu; Raimundo with the Sword of the Storm and Kimiko with the Star Hanabi, both became lost in the fight. Kimiko summoned her power of fire which she then combined with the Star Hanabi to produce an enormous streak of flames which flew directly to Raimundo. Raimundo then used the Sword of The Storm to push away the flames which were flying towards him and with a mighty roar the flames flew in various directions across the grounds.

"Hey! Watch it partner" shouted Clay from across the grounds.

"Oops, sorry guys" shouted back Raimundo and Kimiko at the same time.

"Maybe we should stop for now, Rai" suggested Kimiko as she panted from being out of breath.

"Yeah, maybe we should" replied Raimundo watching Kimiko smile and walk away to rest.

That's what Raimundo liked so much about Kimiko, her smile. It wasn't an over the top grin and not a maybe it is maybe it isn't smile, it was a small modest smile that always left a sparkle in her eyes. Raimundo had always seen Kimiko as an amazing friend but had deep down always wanted them to be more which he had never found the courage to admit.

"Raimundo?" came a voice which Raimundo didn't react to. "Raimundo, RAIMUNDO!" Raimundo broke out of his trance to find Omi and Clay staring at him inquisitively .

"What's wrong partner?" asked Clay

"Oh, err ermmm, nothing I was just daydreaming" replied a dazed Raimundo.

Just as Clay was about to speak Dojo broke in announcing that a new shen gong wu had just revealed itself.

"What the shen gong wu Dojo?" asked Kimiko running outside from the temple.

"Its called the Pendant of Dashi" he replied "a powerful little shen gong wu which gives the wearer power over anyone they choose."

"Well lets go get it" said Raimundo

The monks rushed onto Dojo ready to fly off to get the shen gong wu.


	2. Chapter 2

"So whereabouts is the shen gong wu Dojo?" asked Raimundo as they flew away from the temple.

"North West I'd say by the way this rash is breaking out on my back" Dojo replied.

"Ewwwww" the monks groaned in unison, all tried to take their minds off of Dojo's rash for the remainder of the flight and went silent as their minds began to wander. Raimundo's mind wandered where it always did, where it loved to be...Kimiko.

Kimiko sat directly in front of him. Her onyx hair was tied up into a long pony tail and flustered around in the wind with pieces of stray hair curved around her porcelain face in small curls. Raimundo loved the way she'd never have the same hairstyle twice except of course when they were at the temple and she would wear her signature pig tails.

Raimundo hadn't noticed he'd been staring at Kimiko until it was too late.

"What ARE you looking at?" Raimundo was shocked and embarrassed when he was thrust back into reality. Kimiko had turned around to ask him a question and found him gawping at her. Raimundo's face turned crimson and all that came out of his mouth was mumblings "err...erm..er...."

Lucky for him, before Kimiko caught his blush, Dojo interrupted. "We're here kids!"

_Phew!_ Raimundo thought. _Saved by the dragon_.

"WOW! London!" Kimiko beamed with glee "I've never been here, but I've always wanted to."

Of course Kimiko would want to go to London, there were so many shopping opportunities there.

The kids jumped off of Dojo and wondered where to look first. Dojo's tail started to shake and he said "that way" while pointing towards the river Thames. Everyone ran in that direction but had to stop when they came to the barrier of the river.

"It's close.....reallyyyyyy close" Dojo said with shifty eyes ¬¬

"THERE!" Omi exclaimed, pointing towards a shimmering mark deep in the water. "I shall collect it, GILLS OF HAMACHI!!!" and Omi leapt into the water.

There was a silence for about a minute before Omi resurfaced holding a small, delicate-looking pendant that was attached to a thin gold chain. He was about to get out of the water before.....

"JACK BOTS ATTACK!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackbots attack!"

A swarm of metallic robots swooped down from the sky and began to attack. Some shot at them with machine guns that were built into their robotic chests and others came at them with rotating blades that were built into sides.

The four young monks wasted no time jumping into action. Omi swiftly placed the shen gong wu around his neck and jumped out of the water.

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

The water from the river that had soaked Omi was now pulled away from him and shot at the Jackbots like arrows, slicing four completely in half.

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

Clay pulled the earth from the ground in large boulders and sent them flying towards the bots, crushing several and one narrowly missing Jack Spicer.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

A trail of flames flew from Kimiko's fingers and shot through the bots burning and melting them in the process.

"Wudai Star Wind!"

Raimundo finished off the remaining Jackbots by twisting them within a tornado he had conjuered and sending the remaining parts into the river.

The monks smiled at their work even though it was pretty easy (you'd think Jack would learn after all this time ¬¬")

"HAHA! THE SHEN GONG WU IS MINE!!!" Jack gloated as he tore the Pendant of Dashi from Omi's neck and began to fly away on his helipack.

"I don't think so" Raimundo said "wind!" He flew into the ar and grabbed the shen gong wu but Jack wouldn't let go and sure enough it started to glow.

"Looks like it's a xiaolin showdown" Jack smirked and so did Raimundo.

"Name your game Spicer"

"Ok...hmm...lets see" he took in his surroundings and came to an idea when his eyes fell on the London Eye.

"The game is first to fall off the eye loses. I wager my third arm sash against your lotus twister."

"You're on!"

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The ground shook and cracked as the scene shifted in preparation for the showdown. The London Eye grew twice in size and Raimundo appeared on one of the carriages in his battle robes and Jack appeared on another.

"GONG YE TEMPAI!!!"

They leapt into action.

"Third arm sash!" Jack narrowly missed Raimundo as he jumped onto the carriage below him.

The wheel continued to turn and Raimundo waited until he was on level to Jack.

"Wudai Star Wind!"Jack went flying off but grasped onto the carriage using the sash Jack dangled in mid air, sort of flustered and not knowing what to do next. Raimundo took advatage of this and shot another blast at Jack. The sash clinged to the carriage but slowly gave way as Raimundo pushed harder and eventually it let go with Jack flying away screaming like a little girl.

A huge grin grew across Raimundo's face as the scene came back to normal. The other monks joined him and celebrated. Clay patted him on the back making him wince (Clay still didn't know his own strength), Omi high-fived him and Kimiko kissed him on the cheek making him blush fiercely. He turned away trying to hide; Kimiko didn't notice it, but Clay did and he winked at Raimundo before walking away snickering to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight home was full of praises to Raimundo and fondeling of their newly acquired shen gong wu.

"So this can give you control over anyone?" Kimiko asked whilst flipping it in her hands.

"Sure can" Dojo replied "people's movements, what they do, what they say, what they feel. It can make someone hate the person they most love and love the person they most hate."

"Wow, quite a powerful lil' wu there" Clay commented

"That's why it's going straight into the vault before any certain evil people try to take it."

_Wow_ Raimundo thought _imagine what that could do...imagine what it could do to kimiko _

_NO! Don't even think like that! You can't force her to like you!_ He banished the thought from his mind.

As they returned to the temple, Omi took the wu to the vault whilst everyone else went inside to their rooms (well whatever they are...cubicles I guess xD) as it was late now and they were all kinda tired.

Raimundo went into his cubicle and changed into a pair of white sweatpants and dug out ninja Fred from under a huge pile of his clothes.

_I'll have to clean those soon_

He laid down on his mat and waited for sleep to take over.

He layed there for two hours but he still couldn't fall asleep so eventually he gave up and decided to take a stroll around the temple.

The temple was eerie at night as it was so dark yet oddly peaceful at the same time.

It wasn't long until Raimundo came to one of his favourite spots; the tree outside of the temple. He loved to come here and think about things. And right now it was quiet and peaceful under the glow of the moonlight; a perfect chance to think.

He climbed onto the second branch and settled into the lounge position whilst staring out into the mountains.

He thought about many things, today's events, Kimiko, the new shen gong wu, Kimiko, what the wu could do, Kimiko, how he could perhaps use it to...NO!

He shook his head and banished the thought from his mind. Just then he heard footsteps coming from the temple. He turned to see a dark figure heading towards him. He thought it was probably Master Fung coming to tell him to go back to bed. He was surprised to see it wasn't Master Fung but Kimiko as the moonlight revealed her from the shadows.

He liked the way the moonlight hit her sapphire eyes making them sparkle more than they usually did and the way her ebony hair shined. He loved her natural hair colour.

"Hey Rai"

"Hey Kim, what you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here, it's a really good place to think"

"I couldn't sleep either...mind if I join you?"

"Sure, pull up a branch"

Kimiko jumped up and sat next to Raimundo. She sat closer than he thought she would and he shivered when her arm brushed his.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Oh ya know, this and that"

"Oh"

It was silient for a few minutes until Kimiko said "you wanna play a game?"

"Sure why not, what game?"

"Truth or lie"

"Like the one Omi played in the showdown?"

"Exactly"

"Ok then, you wanna go first?"

"Sure, truth or lie, do you still sleep with ninja Fred?"

"LIE!" Raimundo blurted, not wanting to look like a baby. Kimiko stared at him and pulled a cocky smile as if to say "liar".

"Ok ok I do" Raimundo admitted "my turn, truth or lie, do you have anger issues?"

"Lie"

Raimundo returned the stare and cocky smile. Kimiko blushed and hoped Raimundo wouldn't catch it, she loved his cocky smile, which of course she'd never tell him. But he did catch it.

"You're blushing, see you're a terrible liar, you do have anger issues"

_Sure let's go with that_ she thought.

"Yeah that...my turn, truth or lie, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Raimundo blushed crimson "erm...truth"

Kimiko's heart fluttered in hope. "Who?"

Raimundo blushed deeper and his stomach flipped.

_Maybe it's time I told her_

"err...erm it's y-"

He was cut off by an explosion from the temple.

"It's coming from the vault!"


End file.
